


100 Petals

by WindMeister8



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Bridal Shop, Burns, Curses, Death, F/M, Flowers, Reincarnation, Witchcraft, Witches, bride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 18:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindMeister8/pseuds/WindMeister8
Summary: Dark red flames licked the night sky, painting the large black canvas a picture of death. In the center of the blazing fire laid a charred corpse, its soul having already left this world. But its last words had a binding effect that no one would know for a century to come…





	100 Petals

**Author's Note:**

> **(AU Note: For maximum effect, listen to[this](http://listenonrepeat.com/?v=6Afxf1nOmrw#Say_Something_by_A_Great_Big_World_%26_Christina_Aguilera_\(Piano_Ac_paniment\)))**

_Dark red flames licked the night sky, painting the large black canvas a picture of death. In the center of the blazing fire laid a charred corpse, its soul having already left this world. But its last words had a binding effect that no one would know for a century to come…_

 

The night was no longer young. Yet at a time when all was normally silent, angry shouts and jeers filled the small village as the townsfolk gathered in the square with their torches. A tall woman with long flowing blonde hair was dragged out by three men, her arms flailing from one side to the other as she struggled to escape. Jerking her head backwards, her eyes raked the crowd frantically. Dozens of eyes glared back at her, their fear and anger clear to behold, but the one she seeked wasn’t among them.

Thrown to the ground before the bonfire, two of her captors stood on either side of her, blocking her escape. The third stood in front, standing tall as he faced the crowd.

“My fellow townspeople,” he announced loud and clear. “We have found amongst us… a witch!”

Boos erupted from the crowd, taunts of “Kill her” and “Burn her alive” heard loud and clear. She winced at the malice of the words, her light brown eyes wide with fear. All these people who once were her neighbors, her friends…. now regarded her as the enemy of mankind, to be burnt alive at the stake. All because she had been found at the wrong place, at the wrong time. Any reasoning or means of explanation fell on deaf ears for they had all they needed to persecute her. Her body trembled in helplessness, unable to avoid the fate that awaited her. Tears rolling down her cheeks, she let her head hang low. 

The man pointed an accusing finger at her, declaring once more. “This is the witch! The one who has claimed so many innocent lives!”

“No!!!”

The defiant yell came from the back of the crowd, all heads turning towards the source. Recognizing the distinct voice, her head shot up and her eyes shone with hope. A long-haired man with a chiseled face stepped forward, the people around him parting to clear a path.

“That’s nonsense! All of you must be blind fools.”

The leader of her captors crossed his arms. “Kanda… I know your relation with this woman runs deep. But the evidence is clear. Don’t give us any trouble.”

“That evidence you speak of is merely circumstantial,” the man by the name of Kanda said. “Only a person with a rat’s brain would come up with such an idiotic conjecture.”

“Then who among us could have committed the crime?” the leader responded, his arms spread wide, gesturing to the crowd.

“I don’t know.”

Scoffing, the leader waved Kanda off. “So you too have no evidence to back up your claim. Now, let us avenge our fallen by lynching this witch!”

With a snap of his fingers, the two men grabbed hold of the woman’s arms once again. Screaming in terror, she fought back, her legs lashing out. Kanda reached for his sword as he moved towards her but four to five townsfolk rushed at him. With not enough time to draw his weapon, he lashed out with his legs, hitting one of them square in the chest, sending the man flying into the crowd.

A fist was thrown at him, but he easily sidestepped it, wrapping an arm around his opponent’s head and throwing him down. As he did, another man wrapped his arms around Kanda’s torso, restricting his movement. Lashing out with his free fist, he punched the villager square in the face, causing the arms around him to loosen. 

He reached for his sword again but the next wave of men were more synchronized in their movements. All of them pouncing on him at the same time, they tackled him to the ground, pinning his limbs down. He grunted, trying in vain to throw them off but their combined strength was too much.

“Kanda!” She reached out to him, her fingers desperately clawing at thin air. But her captors only dragged her further away from him and towards the tall stake.

As she struggled to escape, her kicks landed squarely on the knee of the man to her right, causing his legs to buckle. Seizing the opportunity, she pulled away from the other man but a resounding slap on her cheek threw her off-balance. She yelped, the sting of the blow already turning her cheek a dark shade of red. Looking up, she glared at the leader who stood in front of her, his face stony.

“Stop your efforts for you will die now,” he hissed before working with the other man to secure her arms around the stake.

Once they were done, they stepped back, watching her as she thrashed against the tight ropes that bound her. A torch brought to the leader by another villager, he held it up high for all to see. “Watch as this witch suffers the punishment for her crimes!”

Staring in horror, she took in everything that unfolded in slow motion – from the leader moving towards the pile of wood… to how the small flame jumped from the torch, licking hungrily away at its new source of food. As her feet slowly began to feel the heat, she turned her eyes away from the slowly rising death. The tears of fear that she cried had dried up, replaced by an acceptance of her fate.

She did not hear the crackle of the flames nor the shouts of the villagers. Only the slow beating of her heart punctuated the seconds that passed. She looked up towards the sky that twinkled with stars, each one of those bright lights representing another human welcomed into the embrace of death. Soon, she would be among them… looking down at mankind. How lonely it must be up there…

Already the flames were licking at her feet and she screamed in agony, the searing pain running through her body at its touch. Sweat trickling down her forehead, she looked through blurring vision at the crowd before her. But she had eyes only for one man.

“Kanda..” His name rolled off her tongue lovingly as she squeezed her eyes shut, the ache in her heart stronger than any suffering her body was in.

Seeing his pained expression as he watched her burn, she wanted to tell him it wasn’t his fault. But she couldn’t even muster the strength to call out to him again… Instead, she gave a brave smile, hoping that he could see her. Before her body was wrecked with intense pain, her voice dissolving into the most ear-piercing screams that shook the town to its core…. she made her one and only wish.

_No matter how many times I’m reborn, once, twice… a hundred times…_

_I will always love you, Kanda._

 

The large bonfire in the middle of the town square that day burnt bright, stoked by the stack of wood and straw piled on the ground. To this day, he could still recall the bright red flames… and her chilling screams. He had been so helpless then. Unable to do anything while watching his woman burn to a crisp. How he even managed to move from that spot was a miracle. 

When he finally had the strength to approach the stake, all that was left of her had turned to ashes. What little he could salvage, he placed in a small urn. No one bothered with him when he left town and became a recluse in the far away woods. Alone in the wilderness, he had all the time to ponder whether he could have done anything to stop her death.

Maybe if he had not been called away by the king as a bodyguard, maybe if he had reached home earlier before the plague had spread so much… Would it have changed anything? Knowing her character, she would still have tried her best to concoct a cure for the plague using the knowledge passed down by her ancestors. 

The timing could not have been worse… just after the death of the town leader’s son, she had been found brewing a mixture of herbs, flowers, and various other items. Judgement had been passed there and then. Good witch or not, they didn’t care. They were too frightened, too ready to blame. And it all fell on her.

But he… the king’s trusted bodyguard, the one whose strength rivaled that of ten men… couldn’t even protect his own lover. Every day, he would wake up with tears in his eyes and a burden of guilt. He only continued living so that he could find a way to atone.

Then one day, a small girl, barely five years of age, happened to wander into his section of the woods. As soon as he set eyes on her, he knew that this was fate’s way of showing him how to repent. It wasn’t that she looked like her. Far from it, the girl had red hair and bewitching green eyes. But somehow, he could feel that same familiar aura that he so longed for. It was her, he could feel it in his heart and soul.

So, he took her in and raised her as his own. She was an orphan after all, wandering from town to town. How she came to him, she herself had no idea. To say it was a chance encounter was out of the realm of possibilities. This was his chance at salvation, he was sure of it.

He named her Minori, or Mi for short. And as the years passed, he grew to love her not just as a remaining fragment of his lover, but for who she was. He imagined her as the daughter that they never had… which in a way she was. Her cheery smile and kind nature, much like his past lover, warmed his heart once more, bringing him joy and laughter. And even her occasional tantrums were cute to him.

Once she turned ten years of age, he decided to take her on a short trip away from the woods as a present. So they traveled to a nearby country side, enjoying the beautiful spring breeze and rolling hills. Minori was exuberant, her eyes twinkling in awe at the wonderful sights. Her happiness was infectious, bringing a smile to his face as he walked down the long path with her.

Finally, they came to a stop near a meadow filled with flowers in full bloom. Squealing in excitement, she ran through the tall grass, her arms spread wide. He took his time, following her through the green grass as her laughter bounced off the wind. From a distance, he saw her finally stop and lay down flat. 

Shaking his head, he sighed, thinking that she must have worn herself out. He called out to her as he drew nearer but got no response. A few more steps and he reached the spot where she was. Parting the tall grass, his eyes fell on her small body. 

“Minori?”

He hurriedly kneeled down by her side, his eyes wide as he recognized that something was amiss with her. Her chest heaved up and down as her breathing came out in ragged wheezes. Tears streamed down her cheeks, her eyes looking up at him in terror and pain. 

“It’s ok, I’m here, Mi,” he said soothingly, his voice calm even as his heart raced.

Hooking one arm under her legs and the other gently cradling her head, he lifted her up. She buried her head in his chest, her shaky breath tickling his skin. Stroking the back of her head with his hand, he desperately looked around for a nearby residence but there were none to be seen. 

With her little body in his arms, he sped-walked as fast as he could, all the while scanning the horizon for signs of any people. But as her breath got shallower and shallower, his chest constricted further in fear that he was losing her. He shouted for help until his throat was hoarse but no one was in sight. By then, he had already reached the path where they had come from. He looked both ways, unsure of which way to go. 

Looking down, he reassured her again. “It’s going to be alri-“

The sight of her blue lips sent a chill down his spine. Her body was getting rigid in his arms and he quickly laid her down on the path. Lifting a finger to her nose, he felt only a light breath against his skin. His bottom lip quivering, he shook his head in denial.  

“No no no no…. Mi, don’t go,” he moaned. 

Stroking her hair back, he caressed her face, trying to bring some warmth to her pale cheeks. His eyes frantically searched for any sign of her recovering but found none. Her chest was barely moving… but she managed to smile at him, her eyes never leaving his face. 

And then… slowly…. her green eyes closed.

“Mi?” he whispered. “Mi??”

Sobs wrecked his body as he called her name over and over even though he knew she would never answer him. Pressing her head to his chest, he screamed in agony. He had failed to protect her yet again and that angered him so. He was useless... utterly useless. 

Rocking back and forth, he held her in his arms until her body was cold to the touch. By that time, the sun was slowly disappearing below the horizon. Under the last rays of light, he buried her small limp body under a large oak tree, its long branches providing ample shade for her grave. Standing in front of that tiny patch of land that held her body, he couldn’t see any point in living anymore. 

What happened next, he couldn’t recall. It was just all so methodical. All he knew was that he had taken his own life. But it wasn’t the first time he did.

For each time he was reincarnated, the same cycle of events would occur. Just in a different era, in a different manner. Each time, he would meet Minori but each time, she would be at a different age while he remained constantly in his late twenties. It didn’t matter how they met each other or how often they crossed each other paths. Somehow, she would end up loving him even though she had no recollection of their past lives.

At first, he embraced it as a chance for them to live together once more.  To continue their life together as father and child. But every time, she would die in his arms, with him helpless to do anything to save her.

Then, she grew to be in her teens and a different problem emerged. She started to love him romantically instead, and although he loved her with all his heart, he could not reciprocate her feelings as a lover. The first time it happened, Minori withdrew into herself, until finally she ended up overdosing on marijuana. It shattered his heart more than anything, knowing that he was the cause of her death.

It was only later that he finally saw a recurring pattern. Every cause of her demise, starting from his lover’s death at the stake, was related by one thing. A medical concoction of flowers and herbs, an allergy to flower pollen…. drugs made of flowers. They were all connected.

Armed with this new knowledge, he tried time and time again to prevent her death. To prevent those accursed flowers from ever showing up in her life… but nothing worked. He resorted to telling her about their past together so that she would be aware of the curse upon her. 

And so working together as a team, they braved danger after danger. And despite his better instincts telling him not to, he felt himself slowly falling for her. Each hurdle they crossed, he was brought closer to her, seeing her as her own woman. She wasn’t his past lover, nor was she the little girl he once adopted. She was… Minori. Cheery, optimistic, kind… yet hiding a volatile temper and self-doubt. He loved her everything. The way she made him laugh on a bad day, the way she set him straight after an outburst… the way she smiled so sweetly at him, the way her cheeks flushed when his fingers brushed against hers.

But it only made his agony worse. The ache in his heart deepened each time he watched her fade away, a part of him dying with her until it felt like he had no more to give. Instead, he changed tactics, trying to avoid even meeting Minori. So far, all his attempts had failed. This life would prove to be his hundredth reincarnation. And as destiny would have it, he had met her once again. Probably in the worst possible manner.

Lazing on the sofa, he breathed a sigh of defeat. He was so tired of it all. Was he and Minori meant to suffer this fate for all eternity? Was there really no way of breaking free? 

A light tinkling sound of the bell interrupted his thoughts. Glancing at the entrance, he noted that it was merely another customer. He grumbled softly under his breath, turning his attention to the hustle and bustle within the bridal shop. It was certainly a busy day for them, leaving him waiting till the assistants were free. 

He looked at his watch. Allen should be coming over soon but that beansprout – he should probably call him boss but he wasn’t going to – was running late as usual. Damn it, it was Allen’s wedding, not his after all. It was all that beansprout’s fault for naming him best man and then, leaving him in charge of the wedding preparations. Otherwise, he would never have met-

“I’m sorry, Kanda!”

His head turning, a soft smile subconsciously grew across his lips as he watched the young Minori hurry over to where he was seated. Seeing her smile so happily at him, a warmth spread through his chest but he reminded himself that he should be as cool and distant as possible. He wiped away the smile, replacing it with a slight frown. 

“I’ve been waiting for ages,” he complained, his brows furrowed.

She bowed her head in apology, taking a seat opposite him. The large, white bound folder in her arms was placed on the small table in between them. “Ahhh I didn’t know we would be this busy. Sorry!”

Waving a hand in dismissal, he leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees. “Whatever. Let’s get this wedding business over and done with.”

Before you get too attached to me, he added silently in his mind.

A hearty laugh erupted from her, its melodious tone like a lullaby to him. “Oh come on Kanda, don’t be such a grump,” she teased, giving him a wink.

Rolling his eyes, Kanda replied, “Honestly though, I don’t see why Allen couldn’t do it himself.” 

Her hand cupping her face as she propped her arm on the sofa’s armrest, she smiled. “You’re such a good friend.”

“We’re not friends,” he huffed.

Humming knowingly in response, she opened the folder, flipping through pictures of previous wedding ceremonies. Her eyes still on the photographs, she said, “Weddings are fun though. It’s full of joy. What could be better than celebrating the union of two people who are madly in love and who are about to spend the rest of their lives together?”

He looked away. “I don’t know about that. I’ve never been in love.”

Even as he said it, his throat closed up, the lie that he just uttered leaving a bitter taste on his tongue. But he was doing it for her sake, he reminded himself. Although he could feel her eyes on him, his gaze remained glued to a spot on the floor.

Her voice was soft as she spoke, a tinge of disappointment lacing her words. “Oh… I see.”

An awkward silence fell between them, punctuated only by the laughter coming from the back of the bridal shop. He was about to change the topic when she spoke up again.

“I… I think I am.”

Oh no. It was happening all over again. Dread piling up in the pits of his stomach, he gulped hard. He struggled to find the right words to bring this to an end but she continued talking, oblivious to the atmosphere. 

“I never expected much because I always thought I was never good enough for anyone. I thought that… no one would ever want me or love me,” she said quietly, her fingers digging into the soft fabric of her assistant uniform.  “But you-“

“Are we going to get on with this or not?” he blurted.

Her head shot up at his blunt remark, her green eyes wide. He could see the hurt reflected in her irises, and it caused his chest to constrict. But the pain she felt now would be much less than if they were to continue along this path. This was the right thing to do.

She took in his sullen expression, mistaking it for nonchalance. Snorting, she shook her head in disbelief. “You… I know now that you don’t…”

Trailing off, she bit down the last two words that were on her lips. When she looked back at him, her eyes were ablaze with fury, her temper rising. “But even as a friend, couldn’t you be more supportive?? I’m pouring out my emotions to you!”

He had to cut her off completely now. Staring straight at her, he answered firmly, “We’re not friends.”

It took a few seconds for his words to sink in before she scoffed, “Right… we’re not huh.”

She got up suddenly, the sofa screeching as its legs scratched the wooden floor. Her hands balled into fists at her side, she said curtly, “I’m sorry. I can’t help you with this today. I know it’s unprofessional but… I can’t bear to look at you right now.”

With that, she stalked off, her head hung low as she exited the shop without looking at him. Burying his head in his hands, he exhaled shakily. It pained him each time he rejected her advances and this time was no less. Maybe it would all work out this time-

He looked up at the jangling of the bell, half expecting to see Minori. But it was a man who burst into the shop, his breathing labored. Gesturing to the street outside, he yelled, “Call 911! A woman got hit by a flower van!”

Kanda’s veins turned ice cold, that familiar sense of dread rising once again. 

“Minori…”

 

Here they were… again. The equipment beside her hospital bed was more advanced than before – the screens all showing the status of her body, and various knobs to change the settings so as to prolong her life. Not that it mattered. 

His fingers laced together, he brought his gaze to her face. She looked so serene, so happy…. but look where she was now. Blinking away tears, he closed his eyes, unable to face her. Every decision he made, every action he took, only brought her closer to death. 

“Why..” He whispered hoarsely. “Why did it have to be you?”

He reached for her hand, clasping it gently as he held it to his lips. “I…I can’t stand this any longer.”

His voice breaking, he laid his head face down on the white bedsheets. “Please… Let me die instead.”

Silent sobs wrecking his body, he heard the beeps from the monitor slow. Without looking up, he knew she was drifting away once again. And he could do nothing about it. He was now resigned to the fate that had cursed them both. Maybe it would be better to kill himself instantly the next time…

_Kanda.._

It was a soft, melodic tone that he recognized instantly. His heart seemed to stop and as he looked up slowly, the sight in front of him took his breath away. Standing on the other side of the bed was his past lover, her blonde hair blowing in the breeze that seemed to come from nowhere. His eyes widened, his lips opening and closing as he struggled for words.

“Am I… dead?” he finally uttered.

A light smile crossed her face. “No. But I am.”

He stared at her in disbelief, stuttering, “How… you…. Right here…”

“I’ve been here all the time, Kanda,” she replied softly. “In her body.” She gestured to Minor with a wave of her hand.

Kanda stared at Minori and then back to her, unable to believe his eyes. He couldn’t feel anything yet, the shock of seeing her in front of him so overwhelming.

She looked down, her eyes sorrowful. “I’m to blame for all of this. If it weren’t for what I said before my death, this would not happen.”

Frowning, he said slowly, “What… did you say?”

“My dying words were borne out of my love for you,” she replied, meeting his gaze. “I vowed to always love you no matter how many times we would be reborn. Once, twice… a hundred times.”

He slumped back in his chair, his hands falling limply to his sides. His fate, Minori’s fate… this curse. It was all due to… his lover. He didn’t know what to think, what to feel, what to say.

“I never knew it would turn out this way,” she continued. “A small part of my soul somehow attached itself to this girl and so, she carried this wish of mine… for a hundred times.”

Biting her lips, she shook her head in frustration. “I tried so many times to reverse this curse… but nothing worked. I caused you so much pain… so much heart ache. I know you can’t forgive me but… I’m sorry, Kanda.”

Her eyes brimmed with tears as she looked at him. Cracking a small smile, she added, “But you know… despite all that… I loved just being by your side. Even if it was just for one second. I know I’m selfish but-“

“I love you.”

Her eyes widened as Kanda got up, walking to her side.

“Always have, always will,” he whispered as he reached his fingers out to touch her visage.

A choking sob escaped her throat as she pressed her face to his hands, despite not being able to feel the warmth of his skin. “I love you too.”

He smiled lovingly, his eyes memorizing the features of her face once again. 

“It’s time for me to leave, Kanda,” she said, turning to face Minori. “A hundred times is finally over. So I can pass on in peace. The two of you need not go through the same cycle anymore.”

His smile falling away, he noticed her visage fading away slowly. Before she disappeared completely, he threw his hands around her thin shimmering outline, reveling in their last moments together. His voice barely above a whisper, he wished her farewell. And then she was gone, a smile on her face to the very last second.

He barely had time to cope with the loss when he heard Minori stirring from her coma. Spinning towards her, he saw her eyelids flutter and then slowly, her eyes opened. Taking in her surroundings, her gaze then fell on him.

“Kanda…” she murmured.

He sat by her side, his heart pounding as he wondered how she would react.

“I saw... everything. All the past lives…”

He interrupted her. “It’s okay. It’s a lot to take in. But she’s gone now. And you can continue your life without fear…” He paused before adding, “Without me.”

She stared at him, expressionless. And then, she gave a wistful laugh. “Funny thing is… I don’t want to go on without you.” She put a hand over her heart. “My feelings for you are real. They’re mine. But I know you don’t-“

“I do.”

She blinked at his words. Seeing a fond smile grow on his lips, she cupped a hand to her mouth, muffling the small sob that escaped.

“So… shall we start over again?” he asked.

Wiping away a stray tear that trickled down her cheek, she chuckled. “Yes.”

She held out a hand in greeting. “I’m Minori. And you?”

Clasping her hand in his, he replied, “Kanda.”

“Kanda Yu.”


End file.
